Alexis Rhodes (ARC-V)
| romaji_name = Tenjōin Asuka | ja_trans_name = Asuka Tenjoin | gender = Female | school = * Duel Academy (defected) * You Show Duel School | anime_deck = Cyber Girl | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = |en_voice = }} Alexis Rhodes, known as Asuka Tenjoin ( Tenjōin Asuka) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is an alternate universe version of the Alexis Rhodes that appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. She is a former student of Duel Academy who escaped from the island and co-founded You Show Duel School with Yusho Sakaki. Design Appearance Alexis has fair skin, hazel eyes, long dark blonde hair that extends halfway down her back and she wears very faint lipstick. Alexis wears a similar outfit to both her Yu-Gi-Oh! GX incarnation's Obelisk Blue uniform and the outfit that her manga counterpart sports after graduation; a sleeveless white jacket that reaches the waist with grey-blue edges and pockets on each side; a sleeveless black tank top; grey-blue finger-less gloves with wide cuffs and rectangles cut out over the backs of the hands in addition to white undersections that cover her wrists; a darker blue pleated and less restrictive skirt with a grey-blue lining; and blue boots that are the same design as those her GX counterpart wore, but lighter in color. During her debut, she conceals herself in a large dark blue cloak. In her youth she wears a sleeveless white shirt with a pink pad over her chest and shoulders, a pink skirt and a white belt similar to Tori Meadows', except with a different colour scheme and white boots. These clothes were then passed on to Zuzu Boyle. Personality Alexis is very much like her GX counterpart; a kind and polite individual; selflessly assisting escapees from Duel Academy and taking them to You Show Duel School. She is dedicated to the causes that she fights for; she was prepared to seal Duelists from the Xyz Dimension into cards and personally assists escaped students on the streets. However she balked at the idea of sealing civilians into cards and abandoned Duel Academy as a result. Alexis believes in Yusho Sakaki's philosophy of bringing smiles with Dueling and in Dueltaining to a degree. After Yusho rescued her, Alexis co-founded You Show Duel School with him and she began to dream of freeing the students of Duel Academy and instructing them in Yusho's ideals. Abilities Alexis is shown to be very acrobatic. She is capable of leaping from a canal high into the air above the bridge at the top, as seen when she intervened to save Zuzu Boyle from Juvenile Officers that tried to capture her. Biography History .]] When Alexis first started at Duel Academy, she was greeted by others students and became an upstanding honor student. She was also known for defeating all the boys who tried to woo her. While attending Duel Academy, Alexis was not part of the first army to be sent to the Xyz Dimension, but intended to go there and participate in the invasion when she received the order to. After the first army returned, she talked with a girl who had doubts about the school's plan to invade other dimensions and turn people into cards, even civilians. The girl announced her intention to defect and begged Alexis to come with her, since she didn't want Alexis to commit those horrible acts. Despite her faith in the Professor, Alexis agreed and they escaped the island on a speedboat. They were caught by the Juvenile Officers and the girl was sealed into a card while trying to protect Alexis. Alexis was rescued by Yusho Sakaki, and the two later formed You Show Duel School. Alexis dreamed of wanting to make everyone smiling with Dueling after learning Yusho's philosophies, and she gained some infamy with Duel Academy for defeating their Duelists. Heartland City being chased.]] A year later, Alexis was riding a gondola through the waterways of the City and noticed Zuzu Boyle being chased by three Juvenile Officers. When Zuzu and the Officers were about to start a Duel, she stepped in and commenced a Battle Royal with the trio. The three Officers all Fusion Summoned "Full Armor Canine - Bullfortress" and boosted their ATK to high levels. Alexis questioned this as she activated "Machine Angel Ritual" to Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel Vrash", purged the field of the Juvenile Officers' Fusion Monsters with its effect, and attacked all three directly after dealing effect damage, winning Alexis the Duel. After the Duel, Alexis introduced herself to Zuzu and brought her to her Duel School. Alexis explained that its students were all runaways from Duel Academy. Zuzu was surprised that "You Show Duel School" shared its name with the Duel School she went to in the Standard Dimension. Alexis led Zuzu to the office of its owner, Yusho Sakaki. Alexis watched Zuzu's reunion with Yusho and looked surprised to learn they knew each other. Headmaster.]] Alexis listened to Yusho's tale of his past and left fresh clothes for Zuzu after the latter took a shower. She reflected on her exit from Duel Academy and explained to Zuzu about her dream to make everyone smile with Dueling. Two students then arrived with another friend and informed Alexis and Zuzu that Duel Academy had found them while they were trying to defend their friend. Alexis and Zuzu arrived at the harbor too late to prevent a Duelist from Duel Academy sealing six students into cards. Zuzu recognized the Duelist as someone who had chased her, and the Duelist introduced himself as Yuri. He advanced on Alexis and Zuzu, asking Zuzu to come back with him to the Professor. Alexis tried to protect Zuzu, but fortunately Yugo arrived, activating Zuzu's bracelet and Yuri disappeared, much to Alexis' surprise. She was both surprised and amused when Zuzu smacked Yugo with a paper fan for trying to hug her, and she learned that Rin, Lulu, and Celina were captives of Duel Academy. Alexis returned to You Show Duel School with Zuzu and Yugo and she told Yusho that it was time to battle Duel Academy. Yusho agreed and he announced his intention to accompany them, though Alexis didn't want Yusho to push himself. However Dennis McField showed up with a squad of soldiers to capture Zuzu, and Alexis was surprised when Dennis revealed he was one of Yusho's students. She asked him how he found them and Dennis explained that he had used eyewitness reports to track them down. He challenged Yusho to a Duel, and Alexis was surprised when Yusho merely set a card for his first turn. However the Trap Card, "Miraculous Hats" distracted Dennis long enough for Alexis to help Yusho escape underground. Alexis and Yusho boarded a ship to Duel Academy, and Yusho wanted Alexis to disembark so he could face Leo alone. Dennis caught up with them and Alexis challenged him to a Duel. Dennis refused, as he wanted to defeat Yusho, however, Kite, another of Yusho's former students, arrived to Duel Dennis instead. Before the Duel, Alexis asked Yusho if it was okay for Kite to Duel Dennis. After Kite defeated Dennis, she watched everyone applaud both Duelists for their Duel. Dennis revealed the locations of Lulu and Rin in the Eastern and Western Towers of Duel Academy, and Alexis watched in shock as he sealed himself into a card. pressures Alexis to tell him the whereabouts of Rin.]] Alexis arrived at Duel Academy with Yusho and Kite, wondering if they were in a trap when there were no Duel Academy soldiers waiting for them. When Yugo appeared before them, Alexis wondered how did he arrived before they did and learned that Zuzu's bracelet sent him. She told Yugo they were at Duel Academy and they know where Rin is. She told him that Rin is at the Eastern Tower and prepared to go see Leo with Yusho while Kite went to the Western Tower to free Lulu. Along the way they met up with Declan, Riley, and Sora but were confronted by Yuri. Alexis tackled Yuri into the wall, while Sora lowered the automatic defense gates in order for the others to escape. Alexis told Yusho to continue on to the Professor while she held Yuri off. She was surprised to learn that Yuri had an "Honor Student Deck"; Yuri asked her if he should use it or his "Predaplant" Deck. Alexis angrily told him to just use the Deck he was accustomed to, but Yuri chose to use the "Honor Student Deck" instead. Alexis Ritual Summoned two "Cyber Angel Natasha" on her first turn to increase her LP, and Yuri criticized her strategy until Alexis revealed that the effects of "Natasha" also created an attack lock. She was surprised to see that Yuri didn't know the Honor Student Deck and thought he was making mistakes when he destroyed his own cards. However, to Alexis's shock, Yuri Tribute Summoned "Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon", which broke through Alexis's attack lock and destroyed her two "Natasha". Alexis revived "Natasha" and took control of "Reactor Dragon" with its effect, prompting Yuri to call her evil for stealing his monster. Alexis retorted that Yuri was evil as well for robbing important friends from them. Using the effect of "Natasha" to increase her LP, Alexis attempted to defeat Yuri with "Reactor Dragon", but Yuri used "Unfinished Ancient Gear" to Special Summon "Ancient Gear Golem" to protect himself. Alexis then used "Fusion Destruction" to banish the three "Polymerizations" in Yuri's Deck to inflict damage for each one, causing Yuri to break down at her "thefts". Alexis tried to convince Yuri that they could be friends now that they felt the same pain, but to her shock, Yuri revealed that sealing everyone into cards made him happy because it proved he was the strongest. Alexis was surprised when Yuri revealed that he modified the Honor Student Deck by adding "Super Polymerization", which he'd had in his hand from the start of the Duel, and he used its power to Fusion Summon with monsters from her field and prevent her from using the effect of "Fusion Destruction". Yuri Fusion Summoned "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" and defeated Alexis, sealing her into a card after vowing that he would seal everyone in the world into cards. Duel Academy Following the battle against Z-ARC, Alexis was freed from her card and she supported Leo as he continued to attempt to revive his daughter Ray Akaba. Shay Obsidian arrived and attempted to enter Leo's chambers, and Alexis tried to stop him from disturbing Leo. Sora and Yuya Sakaki arrived, and Yuya challenged Shay to a Duel and explained who Ray was to him. Shay refused Yuya's challenge, and Alexis and Sora realized that Shay wouldn't believe their words, so Sora asked Alexis to let Shay in. Alexis asked Shay not to disturb Leo, but Shay shoved her out of the way and approached Leo, asking where his sister Lulu was. Alexis listened as Leo explained that Lulu had disappeared and Zuzu would be revived in the place of Ray's fragments. To Alexis's horror, Shay attempted to punch Leo, but Leo accepted Shay's hatred and blamed himself for what had happened to the girls. Shay stood down and accepted Yuya's challenge. Alexis and Sora watched the Duel, shocked at Shay's capability to Rank-Up "Revolution Falcon" into the Rank 12 "Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon". Yuya eventually won the Duel, and Alexis mused on Duels with smiles. As Yuya and Shay announced their belief that the other fragments of Z-ARC and Ray were still alive, Jack Atlas declared from a nearby balcony that Yuya couldn't save them as he was now. Alexis listened to Sora and Shay wondering why Yuya was afraid and Jack explained that Yuya was afraid of using the Four Dimension Dragons for fear of integrating with them again. Alexis learned that Shay and Dennis' Duels with Yuya didn't make Riley Akaba react and she was surprised when the Multiverse Speedway activated throughout the Four Dimensions. Crow Hogan brought Yuya his Duel Runner and Turbo suit, and Alexis watched her first Turbo Duel with Crow, Sora, and Shay. She was worried when Yuya was pushed into a corner. When Sora explained "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's" power to Crow, Alexis mentioned how Yuri used it to card many Duelists. She bump fists with Sora when Yuya won and watched his Duel with Declan. Alexis was surprised at how pure "Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon" was when Yuya Fusion Summoned it. She was also surprised when Yuya destroyed "Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon" on purpose and explained his true intentions. She was surprised when Xyz Summoned "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" and when Declan survived Yuya's attack. She watched Yuya and Declan gather action cards to in order for one of them to win the Duel first due to the effect of "Performapal Five-Rainbow Magician". Alexis was happy when Yuya won and was sent to the Pendulum Dimension by Ray to witness her revival as Zuzu and was surprised to see Celina's spirit revived as well. Relationships Yusho Sakaki One year prior to the events of the series, Alexis was rescued by Yusho from the Juvenile Officers for her defection from Duel Academy. As a result, he taught her his Dueltainting philosophy and together, they opened You Show Duel School. Alexis then began recruiting other Duel Academy students who ran away and teaching them how to have fun when dueling. When Yusho decided to confront Leo Akaba, Alexis helped and accompanied him on the voyage to Duel Academy. When they were confronted by Yuri, Alexis held him back while Yusho escaped with Declan and Riley, showing she was willing to put her own safety over his. Zuzu Boyle They first met when Zuzu was surrounded by three Juvenile Officers, Alexis dueled them in her place, defending her despite not knowing who she was. After bringing her to You Show Duel School, Alexis explained to Zuzu how she met Yusho and how she became determined and inspired to uphold his philosophy to entertain everyone with dueling. Zuzu, wanting to do the same, agreed to help Alexis bring her dream into reality. After the failure of the Arc Project and the Standard Dimension's rebirth into the "Pendulum Dimension", Alexis learned of Zuzu's part and fate within both events, but nonetheless believed she could be revived. She would later watch Yuya defeat Declan and be brought to the Pendulum Dimension to witness Ray's revival as Zuzu. Yuri When they first met, Yuri's sadistic attitude, coupled with how Zuzu described him, immediately made him her enemy. After he later confronted her, along with, Declan Akaba, Riley Akaba, Sora Perse and Yusho at Duel Academy, Alexis held Yuri back with Sora's help while the others escaped and challenged him to a duel. During the duel, Yuri revealed to her how he was shunned by the other students of Duel Academy because of his strength while she was praised for hers. When Alexis pushed him to the brink of losing, she offered to stop saying they could now be friends; unfortunately for Alexis, Yuri not only rejected her offer, he stated he was happy carding people under the belief it proved his strength, proceeding to brutally defeat and card her. During Yuya's Duel against Jack Atlas, Alexis remembered how Yuri used "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" to defeat and card many Duelists. As Yuya dueled Declan and used "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Starving Venom" to Fusion Summon "Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon", Alexis called it pure. After Yuya won and Alexis was brought to the Pendulum Dimension, she saw Yuri's spirit resonate within Yuya when Celina's spirit was revived, seeing he was now at peace. Deck As with her Yu-Gi-Oh! GX counterpart, Alexis uses a "Cyber Girl" Deck. While presumably she originally used Fusion Summoning like her fellow students, she refuses to use it due to her enmity with Duel Academy and instead her Deck focuses on Ritual Summoning. Likewise, her deck contains several Fusion anti-support cards, such as "Cyber Angel Vrash" and "Fusion Destruction". Duels Trivia * Alexis has the following distinctions from the other alternate counterparts to existing characters in ARC-V: ** She is the only one to be female. ** She is the only one to have not Dueled against either Yuya Sakaki or Z-ARC. ** She is the only one to not have used the summoning method of the dimension she originated from onscreen. * Alexis is one of two characters in the ARC-V anime to utilize a Deck based around Ritual Summoning; the other being Aura Sentia. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters